Untouchable
by Melancholy Ink Splatter
Summary: Bryan is more than obsessed with Jade, who only wants to be friends. But he has a darker side known only to a few ppl & Snape, who lets his bullying slide until Jade is attacked by Bryan. Snape helps Jade but will he go too far? Language/some sex. R&R pls
1. Discoveries

Jaden walked outside Hogwarts' brightly lit campus, hoping it would rain soon. Her shoes padded the dry grass and stone steps as she idly made her way to the great hall for lunch. She had some spare time before everyone else arrived and she enjoyed the serenity of being alone among such tall trees and boulders. She appreciated every smell, for there were hundreds of them floating about. Above, two owls flew above; one taking a letter from somewhere inside the school, another delivering one. They cooed when they saw each other, and one flapped its wings abruptly, causing a feather to come loose. They were so close that she thought she could catch the feather, but it floated off in the breeze. She had a sudden urge to follow and find it. _Why not_, she thought. _I have time. Maybe I'll start a collection or something._

She watched it drift past some shrubs and lift back into the air right when she thought it would land. She carried on like this for five minutes more, surprised at her amusement over something so simple, even childlike. When she finally picked it up and examined it, she found that it was worth the chase. It was dark gray with spots of silver and some black on the edges. Lost in thought, she didn't notice the approaching footsteps.

"Am I interrupting?"

Jaden looked up, startled. It was Bryan, a six-year like her. He wore his yellow and black scarf loosely around his neck, shirt untucked.

"Not really." She placed the feather in her robes, a little embarrassed. He came closer to talk with her, jumping down from a rather high ledge, his medium length blonde hair rising as he fell, landing skillfully. "I was just about to go to lunch," she continued. He smiled. He was nice enough, but there was still something off about him that told her to stay away. Once, their fourth year, she'd caught him looking her up and down oddly. It wasn't quite a lustful look, just extremely interested. There had been something not right in his grey eyes. Odd, but not enough reason for her to avoid him completely.

"I'll walk you," he offered, smiling down at her. He was fairly tall for his age. She didn't answer, but began walking instead. As they walked, he tried to talk with her.

"So we're almost finished with school. Have any plans for summer?"

"Not really." Jaden didn't ask if he had plans.

"What do you usually do?"

She shrugged. "Hang around at house, do chores for my grandma."

"Really? Sounds pretty boring."

"Well thanks. I bet you have a whole vacation planned to the moon or something, don't you?"

He laughed. "Something like that." They were almost to the great hall now. "Wanna come with? I think I have an extra seat in the new spaceship my parents bought. Gets muggle TV and everything."

She laughed, but turned immediately to sit at Gryffindor table when they stepped inside. She had a hard time being social most of the time, and had no idea whatsoever how to handle a boy who might be interested in her. The only advice her grandmother would give her on the matter was that no boy who took the time to talk to and spend time with a girl just wanted to be friends, and Jaden was far from wanting a boyfriend in her life. She turned her attention to the sandwich in front of her, all thoughts of Bryan smothered.

Bryan, however, did not stop thinking about Jaden. He could see her from where he sat at the Hufflepuff table, though he tried very hard not to stare. But somehow her dark, almost black, hair always managed to fall in just the right place, her beautiful green-blue eyes dazzling in the daylight. He wondered if she knew how graceful every move she made was, how she even ate elegantly. Since he'd seen her, he automatically separated her from the other girls. She was different, though she and most other people didn't notice. It was in her step, the way she carried herself…her scent. Every time he tried to forget about her, it only made him think of her more, imagining her with him. He'd written her poems and countless letters, had even drawn her portrait one day in class, though he would never give them to her or let anyone see them.

He ate slowly, picking at his food, lost in thought. If only she knew how he felt. Would she tell him she felt the same? Would she be angry? He didn't want to take the risk of losing their already too few encounters, though sometimes he would fantasize himself asking her out and her saying yes. They were beautiful thoughts which now consumed his entire day, and then when he dreamt of her at night.

Jaden's day passed calmly, with only a couple homework assignments. She volunteered to help Professor McGonagall put away some classroom animals that they'd been working with that day, having nowhere but her dorm to return to and no one waiting for her. She had a few acquaintances, but none of them interested in her as much as Bryan, who she wasn't sure she could quite call a friend. When she was finished helping McGonagall, who thanked her appreciatively, she grabbed her bag and began to walk to her dorm. She said hello to Professor Flitwick on her way, who smiled and nodded. It was warm with a cool breeze, which she felt as she took the long outside to get to her dormitory. Once she arrived, she was surprised at what she found.

Bryan was standing off to the side of the entrance, arms crossed, one shoe against the wall behind him. She didn't know what to think of that. Was he waiting for someone? She refused to think he might be waiting for her, which was in fact the case, for Bryan perked up and went to her once he noticed she'd arrived.

"Erm, hi."

"Hi," she said awkwardly. He put his hands in his pockets, looking a little nervous. He didn't speak for a while.

"Something wrong?" she asked, wanting to get started on her homework.

"No, I just…just wanted to ask…" he moved a hand to his hair, rumpling it. Then he looked her in the eyes, being captivated once more. He let out a somewhat-frustrated sigh. "Never mind. It's nothing. Sorry." Then he was gone. Just like that. At any other time the situation would have been funny, but he had seemed so distraught, struggling with some internal decisions to which she was not aware. But soon her was out of sight, and she really did need to get started on her homework.

Bryan had ran the rest of the way back to his own room, ignoring the few people who asked if he was alright as he stormed through the common room. He got to his room and slammed the door, disappointment drenching him in anguish. Why couldn't he just ask her? He felt like such a coward.

A rustling caught his attention over by his bed. He turned to see Clint, a guy he knew a little, rummaging through the box he kept hidden under his bed. Clint stared back at him with wide eyes, knowing he'd been caught red handed. In his hand he held a stack of letters written for Jaden, a poem in the other. They both froze for a second, but Bryan was quicker to recover, storming over to Clint and tearing the pages from him.

"What did you read?" was all Bryan could get out. He was shaking with fury.

"Not much…. the box was open-"

"Bull shit! I keep that thing locked for a reason."

"Yeah… It's a good reason too. You're freakin' obsessed with that Jaden chick. Seriously, are you stalking her or something? " Clint tried not to smirk, but Bryan saw it. In an instant Bryan had him pinned down on the floor, punching him repeatedly in the face. Clint hadn't expected such a reaction, and was unprepared. When he finally pulled out his wand, Bryan grabbed it from him, throwing it over his shoulder, getting out his own and pointing it to Clint's chest. He used a few spells he'd picked up from a friend he used to have third year. They were spells that were banned on school grounds, or really anywhere else, but they weren't exactly under the category of Unforgivable. But they still hurt like hell, and Bryan knew it from experience. Clint writhed defenselessly under the spell, a line of blood emerging from his ear.

"Stop! I didn't-AH! _Stop_!" Bryan released him from the spell but did not get off of him. He enjoyed the look of terror in Clint's eyes. He deserved to pay for sticking his nose where it didn't belong.

"If you ever touch anything of mine again, I swear I'll murder you in your fucking sleep." To make sure he got the point, Bryan stood up and kicked Clint brutally a few times, until he was coughing loudly. Bryan cleaned up the papers and put them back into the box, which had been unlocked using a spell, he guessed. He would be sure to put extra spells on it to ensure that no one ever opened it again. He was sweating and still cross when Clint scuttled over to the door.

"Freak," was all Clint could say before sprinting from the room, holding the side of his head with the blood. Bryan waited a long time to feel some sort of guilt, but it never came. With time, he only felt better. He knew that Clint had earned what he got and he would not bother him again. But what surprised him was how good it made him feel. The experience of his fist pounding against Clint's jaw, watching him tremor as the spell flooded over him, how he shook with horror. Though he wouldn't let himself think on it too much, he almost _wanted_ Clint to pull something again. So he could be taught another lesson.


	2. Leniency

Jaden woke up early the next day and took her time getting ready for classes

Jaden woke up early the next day and took her time getting ready for classes. She even finished up a little homework she'd forgotten about, for which she was enormously grateful for the spare time. Breakfast and her first few classes were uneventful, and she was not surprised to see Bryan approach her as lunch rolled around. He was smiling widely, and he looked so cheerful that she couldn't resist smiling back.

"How are you?" he asked once he caught up with her, delighting in the way she wore her hair that day. Could she get nothing wrong?

"I'm pretty good. You? You seem really… happy about something."

"Oh, you know, the usual. Just a good year so far I guess." She nodded. He raised an eyebrow, looking from left to right. "Actually," he whispered, "my parents sent me an owl saying that the spaceship is all up and running and they're going to come get me today."

She laughed, his sense of humor growing on her. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to just be his friend. She could see nothing to lose by it, and he really was nice.

"Hey," he said, an idea forming. "You should come. We can be back before lunch ends."

"Sorry, I've already made plans to dine with a few pixie associates of mine to discuss some very imperative matters."

"Ah," he nodded. "But you know pixies; always so finicky. I doubt they'll even show up and you will have wasted a perfectly good lunch hour."

She didn't know what it was, but she suddenly wanted to be with him, talk with him. Maybe it was the fact that she'd never had a true friend of her own, always being too shy before. But he was kind, and wanted to be there, so she agreed to go with him. He was surprised at first, but then smiled, explaining that the ship would be waiting for them just outside the grounds. They walked the entire lunch break, talking and laughing, enjoying each other's company. Jaden realized that he was actually quite smart, and enjoyed many of the same things she herself did.

"You actually write poetry?" she gaped at him.

"Are you going to laugh and go tell the entire school?" She smiled.

"Maybe if you don't let me read some." He stopped walking then. She turned, wondering if anything was wrong.

"You'd actually want to read my work?" he looked touched, but cautious.

"Sure. I mean, it can't be as bad as you say it is. I bet you're really good." Inside he exploded with joy at her words, getting high off of them. They walked on and he thought of a few poems he'd written earlier that had nothing to do with her that he could let her read. He just hoped she didn't ask for more after that, or he'd end up having to write up some new ones, which would be hard considering that she was the only thing occupying his mind whenever he put quill to parchment these days.

When finally they reached the edge of the grounds, they both pretended to look around for the spaceship.

"What does it look like?" she asked, trying to keep her face straight.

"It's bright hot pink with yellow lettering. Can't miss it." She couldn't contain her laughter then, and he felt a sense of euphoria slide over him. He stepped closer to her, having a strong urge to touch her hand or her hair, but couldn't bring himself to do so.

"I love it out here," she confessed, face content. "It's so peaceful." He was watching only her when he said, "I know."

He had potions last that day, daydreaming the entire time of Jaden, who had told him it was okay to call her Jade. He liked it, feeling that it meant she trusted him even if only a little bit more now. He barely noticed when his peers began shuffling out of the classroom, leaving him the last occupant besides Professor Snape. He quickly gathered up his things, hoping he could catch Jade before she went inside her dorm before dinner. Everything was going well, and he thought that he'd really made progress with their walk, hoping she'd be up for it the next day…and the next.

Professor Snape glared down at him as stopped him before he was about to exit the dungeons. "Mr. Farren." Snape didn't look angry which was usually how he looked when talking with students one-on-one. Bryan was surprised but answered.

"Yes, sir?" Snape folded his hands behind his back.

"Can you tell me anything I have just spent the last hour teaching?" Somehow Bryan didn't think Snape cared all that much; he sure sounded nonchalant. But Bryan wasn't going to take any chances if it was a matter of getting out of there quickly.

"No, sir." It was all he could say.

"Honest lad." Snape nodded, going to his desk and sitting down.

"Was that all, sir?"

"In a hurry are we?"

Bryan thought it best to answer honestly as he did before.

"A little, sir." Snape offered him the chair opposite him, which surprised Bryan. He never offered anyone a chair. In fact, Bryan wasn't even sure if there _had_ been a chair there before. He sat without hesitation.

"I've noticed that you've been in a few fights recently."

How did he know that? Snape had never been around when they'd happened. He instinctively looked down at his fists, which he now realized had purple and red bruises on the knuckles, even a few small gashes. Snape chuckled.

"I don't think it's too much to say that these '_fights'_ were one sided, hmm, Farren?"

"Sir?"

"Well, you don't have a scratch on you excluding your hands, do you. And besides…" Snape paused, looking him in the eye and dead sereious. "I can recognize your expressions. You think others don't see, but I know what to look for." What was he saying exactly? Bryan didn't quite understand.

"Let me put it this way, Mr. Farren: It takes one to know one."

Bryan thought he understood, but was taken aback and didn't know how to reply. After a moment, Bryan asked, "So what now, sir? Am I to be punished?"

Snape laughed. "Punished? Why, I didn't say you did anything wrong. Just being a curious boy, experimenting…" Bryan was still baffled, but it he wasn't in trouble then that was all right by him. But soon it would become an odd understanding between them, once Bryan realized that Snape hadn't been warning him of anything, but assuring him that it was all right for Bryan to get in these "fights". In fact, Bryan felt that somehow Snape had been encouraging him. They both knew that some people just needed to be taught the hard way, needed some sense knocked into them. Professor Snape was turning out to be his favorite teacher after all. He left the classroom with a fresh grin on his face, feeling that he had a powerful ally. And soon enough, the day came when Bryan's thoughts were confirmed.

He had just talked with Jade for the entire lunch period again when she decided they really should get something to eat while they could. They went their separate ways in the great hall, but he still couldn't help watch her from where he sat once he sat down at his table. It didn't take him long to notice Clint staring at him in tentative disdain from a few seats down. Clint quickly looked down when Bryan noticed him, but still had an upset look upon his face. Bryan glared at him, remembering again how furious he had felt when he saw Clint digging through his letters and poetry to Jade. How good it had felt to discipline him…

After lunch Bryan took a chance and followed Clint to his next class. He was heading for the dungeons, but Bryan made sure he did not get there on time. Instead, he pulled out his wand and pulled Clint quickly into a little corridor, pressing the wand to his throat. Clint gasped but didn't dare yell out. He was smaller than Bryan, and a little bit chubby. His eyes were wide, though he tried his best to not look afraid. Bryan grinned at him.

"What's your problem?" Clint asked unsteadily.

"I think you know, Clinty boy." Bryan was enjoying the situation already. "Staring at me at lunch, were you?" he pressed the wand to Clint's stomach. "What's the matter? The food wasn't attention-grabbing enough for you?"

Clint made an attempt to push him away, only to receive a blow to the stomach. He doubled over from the harsh jab, and then the second.

"What was it this time, Clint? Hmm? Didn't get enough of a kick out of the poetry I wrote last time? Come on, why are you in my business now…"

Clint glared at him, speaking boldly. "Same reason, you asshole. You can't keep your eyes off her, can you? And you're cross with _me_ for staring."

That was it. Bryan kicked him in the kneecap, and punched him in the face, which send him crashing into the stone wall. Once Clint was down, Bryan used the same hex on him as last time, only this time he kicked him while doing it. It was exuberating, almost uplifting as Bryan watched Clint squirm on the floor, whimpering for him to stop. Bryan was just pulling his new punching bag up from the floor when he heard a noise behind him in the main hallway that led to the potions classroom.

He turned to see that it was Snape.

Bryan almost dropped Clint when Snape spoke. "Evening, gentlemen…" He nodded to Bryan. "Mr. Farren" And then he was gone. Bryan couldn't believe it. He was so amazed and relieved that he let Clint go, paying no attention as the boy ran off coughing and clutching at his new bruises. Bryan leaned against the wall then, letting the knowledge of the power he now had seep in. He felt that he was above everyone else.

_Untouchable…_


	3. A Rat

Jade received a letter from her grandmother that week asking how she was doing

Jade received a letter from her grandmother that week asking how she was doing. She'd been renovating the house while Jade was away at school, and wanted to surprise her when she got back. She said the garden alone was coming along splendidly. Jane replied with the usual; doing fine in her classes and helping out her teachers with extra stuff now and then. Jade wasn't sure at first if she wanted to tell Gram about her new friendship with Bryan or not. She knew there was nothing wrong with it, it just felt that writing it down and telling someone else made it somehow official. But in the end she realized she was being silly and really did like spending time with him, so she added it into the letter. She figured it would please Gram at least, which was always a top priority. It was people like Gram that Jade lived to witness. She loved their kindness and patience, their ability to always know what was on her mind. She was beginning to feel that Bryan might be one such person, and hoped that their friendship would grow. She found that she was excited for the rest of the year and the following.

At last she'd found someone to relate to.

The next week went by well, and she aced a pop quiz in Charms. She spent her lunches with Bryan now, and he would sneak food out of the great hall for them to eat while they walked. She learned of his family and he let her read some of his poetry. She was blown away by them and implored him to write more.

"Honestly, it's really good. Way better than anything I've ever done." Her smile was brilliant as it lit up her face. He found it very hard to keep from touching her. But he'd been getting used to feeling rather empowered as of late, and decided now was just a good of a time as any to make some sort of move. He let his hand brush hers as they sat on the grass. She didn't notice at first, thinking he'd merely bumped her on accident, but then he set his hand fully on top of hers, letting he fingers wrap through her own.

She was startled but didn't move away. For all she knew this was normal in a friendship, though she wasn't sure. But it wasn't a bad feeling, and she really was starting to like him. His blonde hair was pulled back into a small ponytail and his silvery eyes were gentle. She probably would have let him kiss her if he'd tried, but he didn't dare…yet.

He began walking her to her classes when the class was relatively in the same area as his own, and then later even if it wasn't. She wouldn't hold his hand in public, though she didn't know the reason why. She was just too afraid of what people would think, though of course she wouldn't let herself accept it. But that didn't stop Bryan from trying every now and then. Occasionally he would just slip his hand around hers when no one notices. She always pulled away, but a part of him knew she wanted him too. Maybe she'd been shy at first, but he could tell that she wanted him just as bad. In fact, he was certain that she was madly in love with him, but just liked to play hard-to-get because she knew it drove him crazy. How could she not know, after all, how she looked bathed in sunlight; how her sweet scent and gleaming hair made him feel faint with ecstasy. Surely she knew that her shapely legs and slight figure could not be concealed beneath her uniform, which fit her like a dream.

And for a while nothing changed. Snape continued to say nothing about Bryan's bullying, Jade still loved his poetry, and Clint didn't give him another reason to pick on him. However, Bryan soon found a kid in second year who seemed to live for the sole purpose of annoying him to death. Bryan in no way held back as he "disciplined" the child almost daily, never tiring of the experience.

But eventually Bryan did try to make a move on Jade, leaning in one day at lunch for a kiss, which she refused by turning her head and pretending it hadn't happened. She just didn't feel that way for him, and she hoped he would realize it after a while and not be too hurt or disappointed. But all he saw it as was her tendency to taunt him, playing hard-to-get. He knew she would have to warm up to him eventually. He was starting to lose sleep over it though, pining for her with every fiber of his being. It was getting harder and harder to be apart from her, and a few times he snuck out of his room just to sit outside the Gryffindor dormitory, sure that she could feel his presence, only wishing that he could get closer. Soon there were dark circles under his eyes, which didn't bother Jade-assuring her he'd been staying up late to study. But, much to his delight, it did seem to contribute an extra twinge of fear to his victims' already frightening encounters with him. He began to look rather ethereal.

He decided to skip part of dinner one day to enlighten a few first year boys on the rules of the school-or rather-_his_ rules. The pair ran screaming back to their dormitories faster than he would have thought. One of the boys had dropped his brand new wand, which Bryan was more than thrilled to snap into several pieces and burn in one of the large torches nearby. He came into the great hall, unnoticed by mostly everyone. He sat down, in high spirits, helping himself to some chicken and juice. He was completely at ease; relaxing as his thoughts automatically began to fall on Jade. He looked up to see how she was doing, but was surprised that she wasn't in her regular seat. He scanned the entire Gryffindor table, finding her nowhere in sight. Just to make sure, he glanced over every other table, but knew he would not find her. He was getting up for the exit while scanning his own table when he noticed that someone else was missing.

Clint.

He crept out the door as invisibly as he had entered, making sure once more that he had not missed her inside the hall. He was beginning to worry when suddenly he spotted her walking towards him. To his horror, alongside her walked Clint. He assumed the worst and bolted to them as quickly as he could, hoping he was not too late. They were both surprised when they suddenly found him standing in front of them, looking peeved.

"Hello, Jade… Clint." He was polite to Jade, but made it a point to sound a bit menacing to Clint, which Clint easily picked up on. With a single look Bryan sent Clint hobbling away, headed for dinner like a good boy.

Jade didn't know how to act. Clint had caught her on her way to dinner and had explained everything to her. How Bryan had caught him reading his love letters to her, and the reprimand he'd received in return. He didn't leave out any details and stressed to her how important it was for her to avoid him. He was dangerous, and he showed her his bruises to prove it.

"Oh my god…" Jade had sad, not wanting to believe a word of it. Bryan was her friend, the only one she had. He could never do something so…. _evil_. Could he?

Bryan tried to stay cheery but Jade was no longer fooled, or was trying not to be. She wasn't sure she could accept that Bryan was such a tyrant. She warily said hello back, but hoped she sounded surer than she felt.

"What did Clint want?" Bryan tried to ask it as if he wasn't too interested, but she thought she could see otherwise.

"Oh, just asking for some help on an essay he has to write." She wasn't accustomed to lying to people, let alone people who knew her, and she wasn't sure if he would buy it.

"Oh…okay." He could see that she knew. The little bastard had told her everything. He reminded himself to beat the little snitch to a pulp the next chance he got.

Jade decided it best to act natural. "Shall we go to dinner? I'm starved."

He nodded, smiling. They both would agree that no good could come from this.

That night she could not sleep. There was too much to worry about. All the people Clint said Bryan had hurt, and all of the bruises that had proven it. It would be so easy for her to ignore it all and pretend like he was still the wonderful person who'd become her friend, but something in Bryan had always screamed out to her in warning. A red flag. She ignored it before because she had never had anyone so interested in her and she had begun to enjoy their time together, but now things seemed to make a lot of sense. The way he'd been just a little bit too rough when he tried to hold her hand in public, how he seemed to stare at her constantly even when they hadn't been engaged in a conversation. The look he sometimes got when anyone else would try to talk to her whilst he was there…

She needed air. To think.

She left the dorm silently, headed for her favorite spot outside. She moved completely unnoticed, which surprised her. She expected some teachers to be on watch or something. But sure enough when she reached the exit, the door was locked and none of the spells she knew, though she knew many, would unlock it. She decided to take her risks walking inside the building, keeping close to old corridors incase she needed to hide quickly. She only had to do so once, when a portrait awoke and scolded her for being up so late.

"Get back to bed, missy!" It was much too loud for comfort, so Jade hurried down a corridor she wasn't entirely familiar with. Little did she know where it would lead or what would be on the other side.


	4. Treachery

Severus had been grading papers for about two hours when he decided it was time for him to start patrolling the halls

Severus had been grading papers for about two hours when he decided it was time for him to start patrolling the halls. He was finding that it was a good time for him to think; quiet and usually without any trouble. He thought about his lesson for the next day, but as usual had everything in order. His students were being reasonably cooperative that year, and he was glad to not have quite so many evenings filled with hosting detention. He stood by the fireplace in his chambers for a while, thinking about a particular student whom he was not sure he was exactly leading in the right direction. Bryan Farren had been "sorting out" more and more students lately, and he hoped that the boy wasn't getting too carried away. When he'd talked with Farren, he was merely trying to show the boy that it was good for one to stand up for himself, and if that meant being a little rough, than so be it. He thought it was good for young people to explore their emotions whilst they were still discovering them, to ensure a better understanding of themselves when they were older. However, if Farren began abusing the leniency, which Snape so rarely presented to students, he would at once be forced to punish and redirect the boy. He'd already seen him with a third year boy who looked scared out of his mind and couldn't possibly have warranted such an attack as far as Severus was concerned. Severus left the classroom to begin his rounds, sure that he would have to speak to the boy soon.

Bryan was writing another poem for Jaden though he just couldn't seem to get the words right. Too much had changed between them, and he had no idea how to handle their current situation. He knew she'd longed to be with him, but now that she knew of his semi-harsh discipline methods, he wasn't entirely sure that was the case. Their relationship had always been delicate, and now he feared that it was on the brink of havoc. He vowed to himself that he would not, could not, lose her. He simply would not allow it. Lose Jade? Beautiful, mesmerizing Jaden? It maddened him to think about.

Finding no inspiration in his dormitory, he decided that what he really needed was to be close to her, as close as he could get. He would sit outside her dormitory like so many other nights, willing her to somehow feel him through the stone walls. He left the room as quietly as ever, feeling he had now mastered sneaking out undetected. The common room was empty as usual and he winked at the portrait, which frowned at him in disapproval as he closed the heavy door behind him. His thoughts lingered on the poem, desperate to find the words that captured even an ounce of her splendor. He wondered if she knew exactly what she did to him, but he assumed she did. He bet she had similar feelings if not identical ones. If only she didn't play with him so then they could simply be together. The possibilities were endless of what they could do together…He let his mind roam over the familiar images of Jade confessing her love for him, kissing him, letting him take her completely until they were both exhausted.

His thoughts were interrupted when a shadow moved up ahead.

He slunk into the darker part of the narrow hall, moving a little further towards the figure. It was a little shorter than him and appeared to be trying to remain unnoticed. But he had no doubt that it was a student, and by the looks of it, coming back to the dormitory. He thought of Clint immediately but remembered seeing him turn in for the night. He couldn't tell if it was male or female in the dim lighting of a far off torch, but he was intrigued to realize that he'd rather be surprised. Grinning mischievously to himself, he advanced toward the shadow, which appeared to have turned around, ready to walk in the direction from which it came. Had it seen him? He didn't think so. Pulling out his wand from his jeans pocket, he came up behind the form. In a swift movement he reached around the figure, grabbing it by the waist and quickly pushing it to the wall. He jabbed the wand at its chest and it gasped in alarm. He realized that it sounded very much like a girl, and was curious to see what her reaction would be.

"Lumos," his wand lit up to reveal Jade pinned to the wall.

"Bryan?" she could hardly believe it. She wasn't sure if she should feel relieved or in even more danger. He instantly loosened his grip but did not step back.

"Jade, I'm sorry. I thought you were, um, someone else." He put his wand by his side to assure her, smiling as kindly as he could. It was an unexpected but nonetheless enjoyable surprise for him. She moved to put some distance between them, still looking a bit worried.

"Why are you out here?" he asked, though he already knew the answer. She'd wanted to be closer to him as he had. He bet she would have sat outside Hufflepuff's dormitory just as he had done as well, desperate for him.

"I just needed to take a walk."

Her stubbornness amused him, but he had a growing feeling that now was as good a time as any to relieve her of all her unnecessary pretences. He was finished chasing her, and he knew she would admit her love for him as soon as he proved his own.

"Jade…" He did not let her move away. She was wearing one of her uniform blouses and some pajama pants. He brought his hand to rest on her arm, looking her in the eyes, their bodies almost touching. "It's time we end this, don't you agree?"

She didn't shrug off his hand, but wished that he would give her some more space. He was much too close, and leaning his head in further. "What do you mean? What is there to end?" Did he not want to be her friend anymore? The thought of it filled her stomach with butterflies, but then she thought that maybe, after what Clint had told her, that it would be for the best.

"Don't you think we've both waited long enough? There's no sense tormenting ourselves like this." He brought his hand down to rest on her hip, moving the other to brush a lock of hair from her face. "The pain can be over now, love. We're together and that's what matters." She didn't understand, but didn't like the way he was moving his hand slowly around her waist, how close their lips were…

"I love you, Jaden." There. He finally said it. Relief engulfed him as he let himself finally relax; enjoying the soft skin he knew was waiting for him underneath her clothing. "You don't have to pretend anymore."

Did she just hear him correctly? His words were frozen, suspended in the air for her to stare at.

"Bryan I…."

"Shh, it's okay. I know just how you feel." He hugged her to him, breathing in the scent of her hair, running his fingers through it.

"I don't think you do, " she pushed on his chest, wishing he would let go. She'd been wrong about him. He'd only been interested in becoming her boyfriend, which she tried to make him understand through her actions wasn't possible. And here he was, leaning in to kiss her again. "Bryan, I don't feel that way for you," she said turning her head, still trying to push him away. But he didn't let go and he simply kissed her cheek instead, instantly hypnotized by her for the millionth time. She frowned. He smirked, not surprised by her continued persistence. Maybe he wasn't giving her what she wanted…

He let his hands run up either side of her torso, starting at her hips and ending at her face, which he held so she was looking right into his eyes. He kissed her with everything he had, all that he knew they stood for. He began to part her lips with his tongue when her shoe came ramming into his shin. He broke the kiss, startled for a moment.

"Oh I get it," he said, finally understanding. It wasn't that she would give herself to him once she knew just how he felt about her, but that she wanted him to _take_ it from her. "You like it a little rough, don't you."

She was really beginning to worry then. She wasn't making it clear to him that she was serious. She thought desperately but couldn't think of any other way to get through to him. He was grinning, completely at ease. She was pale and starting to shake from fear. She remembered what all Clint had told her, the people Bryan had hurt for no apparent reason. She knew it wasn't a good idea to make him angry, but she would rather do that then… the alternative. So she tried again to reason with him, sounding as calm as she could manage.

"Bryan, please stop. I swear I'm not pretending or whatever you think. I'm serious and you really need to let me go now." His mouth was to her neck, his hand moving up her shirt, trying to unfasten her bra. "Bryan!"

"You really don't give up, do you?" he smiled, succeeding with her bra. Before she had time to react, he had her shirt and bra completely off, her upper half exposed. He let go of her for a moment to toss them aside and put his wand on the floor so that it still provided enough light, but he could have both hands free. Horror-struck, she ran, only getting a few steps away before he grabbed her by the back of the neck, yanking her back against him, wrapping her in his arms before she could wriggle free again.

She screamed.

He covered her mouth but she started to fight him, kicking and digging her elbows hard into his stomach. She reached her hand up to his face and dug her nails in deep, pulling away sharply.

"Fuck!" He clutched his face, throwing her into the wall with little effort. His cheek stung, fresh blood dripping onto his hand. "You little bitch. I didn't know you wanted it _that_ rough." He stooped over her, letting the familiar feeling of anger overcome him as he grabbed her by the hair, keeping her still while he got on top of her. He'd dreamt of this moment, and through her charade he could still see her desire. She wasn't fooling him. He yanked off her shoes and pulled down her pants, trying to take his time with her underwear, inching it slowly down her creamy legs.

"Stop!" she screamed at him, trying once again to get away. He forced her wrists down on either side of her head, lying on top of her gloriously naked body. _This isn't real_, she thought. He touched her breasts, fondled them in his hands as she began to hit him. He slapped her hard across the face, knowing that she enjoyed the burning sensation. He pressed himself even harder to her, letting her feel his growing hardness as she whimpered in protest. He silently unzipped his pants.

"No, please, don't do this. Please, stop." The sound of her mock-frightened voice only made him want her more. His body ached to ravish every inch of her and finally he could not stand it any longer. He landed a few more painful blows before forcing himself into her; hearing her squeal with pain, or rather, pleasure. Nothing else existed then as he began to thrust in and out of her, hard but slow, drawing it out.

She fought back tears as he rammed her head into the hard ground, entering her viciously. Her head felt dizzy and she thought she would drown in the extreme amount of pain he had created, begging him to stop. She felt something rip and then it was very wet. He took this as her simply becoming aroused. He lifted her hips some so he access her deeper, breathing hard from the intense pleasure, feeling himself approaching climax. But it was over much too quickly after it had begun. Bryan felt a strong pair of hands on him and then he was thrown from Jaden and into the hard stone of the wall, where he himself was pinned.

Professor Snape's eyes widened as he recognized the girl's attacker as none other than Bryan Farren. He found a surprisingly large amount of anger welling up inside of him as he let the boy zip up his pants, finding himself hating him even. He gave his some leniency, turned a blind eye while he sorted a few things out, and this was how the brat repaid him? He glanced at the girl, Miss Newman, whom he knew to be a good student and mostly quite shy, and saw that she was lying motionless, probably unconscious. Before he could help her though, he needed to eliminate the root of the problem. He grabbed Farren, who looked rather shocked, and hauled him from the hallway. But then he thought of the girl just lying there naked, and knew he at least had to cover her up. He turned back to her, muttering a spell that redressed her quickly in her somewhat ripped clothing, then resumed to drag the boy towards the headmaster's office. He would return for the girl once Farren was placed under Dumbledore's care.

There was no doubt that it was going to be a long night.


	5. Aid

The boy had struggled, but Severus managed to get him to the headmaster's office quickly. He hurried back through the school for Miss Newman who was lying where he'd last seen her just outside the Hufflepuff dormitory. He bent down, trying to determine if she'd suffered any fatal injuries. Seeing none, he shook her gently.

"Miss Newman," he said. When there was no reply, he picked her up, surprised at how light she was. Holding her as gently as he could, he began to walk at an even pace to his chambers. Upon arrival, he brought her to the large armchair he sometimes read in next to the hearth. Under any other circumstances he would have brought her straight to the hospital wing, but given that the headmaster had not decided if the boy would remain at Hogwarts or not, he did not want to make matters worse for the girl by involving any more people than necessary. He knew it was an extremely delicate matter, and she would be embarrassed enough from receiving his aide. He took a look at her face, seeing a large bruise forming alongside a few small cuts. He was able to heal them easily and ran a hand through her hair, feeling her scalp for any head injuries. His fingers met fresh blood and he took a few moments to clean and close the wound, healing it as best he could. He would have to wait for her to tell him if he could proceed with examining the rest of her body, though he did read her mind a little to try and find out if there was any pain and where. He instantly wished he hadn't looked, it being a place where he didn't dare go, even though he intended her no harm. The next worst place was her neck and back, and he turned her over carefully, spending some time feeling out and healing the damage. It had not been the first time he'd had to help a student in this way, though every time it happened he hoped it would be the last. He wished Dumbledore would decide the boy's fate soon.

Severus waited several hours for her to wake up, conscious of every restless turn she made in he no doubt troubled sleep. He'd considered several times bringing her to a female teacher, where she'd no doubt be more at ease considering her recent trauma, but Minerva was out and he didn't feel right including anyone else without asking Miss Newman prior. He hated seeing her like this, completely defenseless against a mere student. He knew that the boy hadn't even let her use her wand, having found it when she fell out of the armchair from a particularly bad dream. But Farren had had his; even if he hadn't used it, he'd still threatened her. He admired the girl for fighting as long as she had, which was up until she'd lost consciousness. He was only sorry he couldn't have gotten to them sooner…

Jaden stirred and Severus went to her, placing a cool rag on her hot skin.

"Miss Newman…Can you hear me?" She was very pale, her hair knotted, but opened her eyes slowly. She quickly took in her surroundings and made to get up but Severus insisted she lay down.

"You're safe here, Miss Newman, I assure you." He helped her sit up. She seemed to understand and kept still as he left her to go mix a potion to clear her mind and ease the pain. Coming back, he noticed she'd drawn her knees up to her chin, looking thoroughly aware and shocked. He knew she remembered everything.

"You need to drink this," he said, handing her the slim vial filled with grey, pasty liquid. She didn't look at it, only stared forward, beginning to tremble. He sighed unenthusiastically but set down the vial. "Miss Newman, the only way I can help you is with your cooperation. Now I understand this is very difficult, but I need you fully alert in order to proceed with making sure you haven't suffered any severe injuries." But still, she would not budge. "Miss Newman…you aren't going to like me very much if I force you to drink that, which I will have to do if you insist on-" Before she could finish, she'd snatched the vial and downed the chunky liquid, thrusting the empty bottle back into Snape's hands. He blinked, getting up slowly to return the bottle.

Jaden couldn't believe what had happened. She might have been able to dismiss it as a mere nightmare if not for Snape, confirming all that she wanted to slap away and never think of again. Bryan had been her friend, and she thought he'd cared for her. Should she have gone to a teacher when Clint told her about what Bryan had been doing? But she knew that that was when she still had hope. That maybe he would change and things would get better. But now she regretted it all, wishing she'd gone with her initial feeling of mistrust. Had she been that desperate for a friend? Was she so blind that she could not have seen this coming? The way he insisted on holding her hand, grabbing her as soon as they were alone just to try and kiss her. She looked back on it all, realizing she'd seen it coming all along, but hadn't known how to handle it. Maybe she hadn't known that he would try something like this, but she certainly hadn't put it past him. She longed for a time turner, or a way to go home to her grandmother, work in the garden with her. She imagined the soil underneath their knees as they worked together to create a sanctuary only available to them, filled to bursting with every flower imaginable. Lost in thought, she barely noticed Snape's return. He was staring at her, not completely troubled, she thought, but nor did he have his usual icy countenance which was rare for students, especially Gryffindor ones. Finally, realizing some time had passed since she'd taken the potion, she looked at her teacher, understanding now that he was here to help. She nodded, hoping he would understand that she was ready to receive his help. He did understand, and sat down in the chair next to hers.

"I need to examine you to see if you're alright. I've taken care of some cuts and bruises, but I need your permission to proceed with more sensitive areas. I understand if you'd prefer someone else, a female teacher or ideally Madame Pomfry, to assist you with this."

That worried her. "Who else knows about…about what happened?" she asked, voice week.

"Just the headmaster and myself. Mr. Farren is in his office right now."

"What's going to happen to him?" she didn't know what to expect, having never gone through anything like this before.

"In all probability he will be sent to a school for disobedient and criminally-prone teenagers like himself. He's too young to go to Azkaban for now." He put extra emphasis on "for now" and hoped that she would find some comfort in that. She didn't and it only seemed to anguish her more. The thought of someone going to such a place because of her was unimaginable. In so little time she'd lost her first and probably last friend, and sent him to his demise. The guilt was colossal.

Severus took in her changing expressions, glad that he didn't have to enter her mind to find out what she was thinking. He regretted doing what he knew any half decent person would be more than willing to do. Gently as he could, he reached out his hand and lightly placed it on her shoulder for a moment.

"Don't make the mistake in blaming yourself for this. The fault rests entirely on Mr. Farren and him alone," _and perhaps me_, he thought pessimistically. "Think, Miss. Newman. Would you have agreed to what he'd forced you to do if he'd asked you beforehand?" She thought about that.

"No…" The thought of her agreeing to have sex with Bryan made her feel more ill than she already was.

"Then dismiss any thoughts about it altogether. He is being punished for something he had no right to do. Don't punish yourself as well. It appears you've been put through enough as it is." He paused to let that sink in before reminding her that she needed to be examined by either himself or someone else.

"I'm so tired…and everything hurts," she said. "I don't think I'd be able to stay awake long enough to walk somewhere else." She looked up at the teacher who'd put so many of her peers in distress, seeing now someone who was willing to be of assistance if she'd allow him. Even though he wasn't her favorite teacher, not even, she knew that he was different from Bryan. He was a teacher, someone she could automatically trust. He was also quite an accomplished wizard and would know what he was doing. She searched his eyes for a moment but found no reason why she shouldn't let him help her. The idea of anyone else knowing, even Madame Pomfry, was too much and felt like too big of a risk.

"Okay. You can do it." He nodded, a little surprised with her decision, but ready nonetheless.

"It would be easier if you were on a flat surface. Could we perhaps move to the other room? There is a couch there." She nodded and began to stand. Not two steps later did the nausea hit her fully, causing her to sway dangerously. But Severus was right behind her to steady her, keeping a firm but by no means harsh grip on her arm as he led her to the next room filled with cabinets and shelves with books and plants, bottles and boxes. He turned on a few lamps and helped her lie back on the old but still plenty comfortable sofa, pulling up a wooden chair for himself. Once her head hit the cushion she was already half asleep. He wondered if it would be best for her not to be awake for what he had to do.

"Miss Newman, it might be better if you stay awake so you can tell me if I do something that…if I hurt you or anything." He already knew it wasn't possible for him to harm her, having planned to read her mind whilst he inspected her injuries so he would automatically know if even the slightest pain was arising, but he didn't want to make matters worse for her by touching her in some way she wasn't comfortable with. But she only groaned softly as a reply, slipping further into sleep. And how could he justify waking her after what she'd been through? He decided that her permission was enough for him to proceed and that it would most likely take a shorter amount of time if she were not conscious.

He worked quickly but thoroughly, never leaving her any more exposed for longer than she had to be. He flinched at several of the marks Farren had given her, but did not find any grave defects, for which he found himself relieved. About an hour later, Jaden still sound asleep, he'd finished, restoring her, at least physically, back to normal. He watched her face as she dreamt moderately at ease. She was undoubtedly a lovely girl, and Severus was only sorry that she might not open up to anyone else her own age, male or otherwise again. Once or twice a tear would surface from behind her closed lids, and he would wipe it away, installing a better dream in place of the current one he knew must have been nothing less but horrific. He thought of the conversation he'd had with Farren and hated himself passionately for it. He understood now how unclear his choice of words had been, how easily a boy his age could have misinterpreted them. When he'd seen Farren and another Hufflepuff feuding he'd thought that Farren had been merely defending himself, which he was glad of. He now realized just how wrong he'd been. True, he could not take all the blame; the boy had a streak in him that could not be dispelled, and if he did not receive counseling and a firm hand, and perhaps a few broken bones of his own, there could be severe costs for the boy throughout his entire life. Severus knew. He had almost fallen into the same trap. Still, he had never gone this far to hurt someone.

Then Severus realized that Miss Newman would not wake up till morning and he was uncomfortable with a student, particularly one in such a delicate condition, staying the night so close to where he himself slept, just in the next room. But McGonagall wasn't around to take her back to her dormitory, and it would be highly embarrassing and irregular for them both if he were to do so himself. Since he couldn't bring himself to wake her simply to ask her to walk back to her dormitory, he decided it couldn't hurt just this once. He placed a spell over her to ensure that she would sleep soundly until she woke the following morning. Before heading off to get some rest himself, he told one of the portraits in his office to inform Dumbledore about his decision, which the headmaster speedily permitted. He checked on Jaden once more, draping a blanket over her, before closing the door to his bedroom behind him.


	6. Comatose

When Jaden woke up she was staring at a cup of steaming tea, about a foot or two away from where she lay on her potion teacher'

When Jaden woke up she was staring at a cup of steaming tea, about a foot or two away from where she lay on her potion teacher's couch. She blinked a few times and moved her limbs, surprised at how well she felt considering the previous night's encounter. She remembered Snape helping her, displaying a kindness she-or anyone else-rarely saw in him. She remembered his hands on her, but not roughly like Bryan's had been, and definitely not in a sexual way of any sort. She was considerably impressed at how her teacher had managed to conduct the evaluation without any awkwardness. With Bryan it had been nothing but awkwardness and pain. She tried not to compare the two, but they had been the only male contact she had ever known, her own father having died sometime during Voldemort's reign like so many others. She sat up slowly, her head a little dizzy from the movement. She also found that her pelvic region hurt immensely, and was glad that Snape was not around to see her grimace and clutch at herself as she did. She was a little surprised at the tea, but enjoyed its warmth as it eased its way down her throat, still groggy from the screaming. She detected a hint of mint and almond, and something a little bitter that she assumed to be an extra bit of medicine, which she was happy to take. Sipping, deep in thought, Snape entered from his office, wearing his usual black robes. She looked up, wanting to thank him.

"Breakfast is in ten minutes if you feel you're well enough for a trip to the Great Hall." Well, she hadn't expected a "good morning" but was a bit taken aback at his suddenly restored iciness. He didn't look at her and left immediately after his announcement.

Had she said something the night before to offend him? She didn't think so but she had been a little fuzzy. She prayed that it was just his usual manor. Finishing her tea, she attempted to stand. Bad idea. She stumbled and hit the table hard. Luckily it did not make a loud noise and she sat back down, trying again after a moment. Then a sharpness hit her hard, traveling from her head to her spine down to her stomach and back. Her fingers shook as she desperately clutched here aching body. She covered her mouth with one hand when she felt a whimper arising, not wanting to trouble Snape anymore than she already had. But try as she might, she could no longer stand. She involuntarily curled into a tight ball, memories of the previous night swarming back as the pain heightened. She barely noticed falling when suddenly she was on the hard ground, excruciating pain running through her legs and torso. Her stomach lurched and she felt she'd be sick. She looked around nervously for a trash bin, finding one near a bookshelf some ways off. She crawled to it slowly, half dragging herself. It felt like forever before she reached it, leaning over the shallow container, willing herself to release the sickness, to get it over with, But try as she might she only managed to exhaust herself. She didn't even have enough strength to lean against the bookshelf, but merely returned to her tight bell on the cold stone floor, clutching the trash bin just incase.

Severus went about his morning routines, making sure all was well for the upcoming day. He thought about checking on Miss Newman again but decided it best to allow her some privacy. He graded a few papers he'd been putting off, realizing that he was only half paying attention to them. He could not stop thinking about what he had done and what it meant. Even though he himself had not been the one to rape the Gryffindor he felt that he was in some way responsible. He should have known how a boy like that would have interpreted the conversation he'd had with Farren, though at the time he only thought he was teaching a boy to stand up for himself. _Are you becoming so blind in your old age?_ He punished himself. _What if he had killed her? Then what would you do with yourself?_ A part of him longed to turn himself in, confess his grave mistake to Dumbledore. But then another idea occurred to him. As soon as he thought it though, he detected sounds of movement in the other room. It sounded like something hard hitting the ground and then dragging. Placing a final mark on a not so luck Ravenclaw's essay, he headed to the other room where he found Jaden curled around his rubbish bin, shaking slightly. He drew his wand quickly, by her side in seconds. He moved his wand over her, barely making contact, trying to feel out what was agonizing her. He almost gasped, shocked at how much pain she was in. He'd gotten rid of all of it the previous night. It didn't make sense that it was back now. He did the best he could to mollify the worst of it, then gently unwrapped her from the bucket, setting it aside. She would not be going anywhere that day.

She murmured as he picked her up, carrying her back to the couch. About to put her down, her noticed a smudge of red on the corner of the table. He sat her on one side of the couch, taking the other for himself. He summoned a damp cloth and some bandages with his wand, applying the wet rag gently to her head where a bruise was forming. She winced at his touch and turned her head away from him, losing consciousness by the second. Catching her chin, he turned her to face him, holding her there as he bandaged her wound. The second he let go of her, her head slumped over, resting on his shoulder as she fully lost consciousness. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, he laid her back down, hoping this time she would stay there.

Once he'd put her into a deep, dreamless sleep that would last until next he woke her, he asked the portrait in his office, a sunken eyed Slytherin of old, to tell Dumbledore that she would not be attending classes that day and probably not the next day as well.

"He says he'll tell her other teachers," said the squat wizard upon returning to his portrait. "He also thanks you for your services." _Services?_ Snape sneered. _If only they knew how much I've hurt her. _

The day progressed slowly and Severus was not convinced he should still be teaching. He had slipped up, and not for the first time, though this was definitely the worst. He was anxious to hear what Dumbledore had done with the boy and checked on Jaden habitually during meals and breaks. At the end of the day when he was about to head for bed, the man in the portrait called him over.

"The headmaster would like a word."

Severus apparated immediately to the headmaster's office entrance, giving the password of "cherry-strudel" and jogging all the way up the spiral staircase.

"Good evening, Severus," Albus welcomed him in his usual cheery tone. The room was warm and intriguing with its many astronomy instruments.

"Headmaster," Severus took a seat when Dumbledore offered him one. Severus waited impatiently for him to continue.

"I sent Mr. Farren home," he said, selecting a blue piece of candy from a glass jar on his desk, the blue matching the electric color of his eyes which met Snape's deep black ones.

"You…?" Severus couldn't believe what he'd heard.

"Sent him home, yes. Is that so shocking, Severus?"

"Well…It just…I thought…" he was having a surprisingly difficult time articulating. "Is that really a good enough punishment for what he did, sir? If you saw what condition the girl is in-"

"Severus, I'm perfectly aware of the cruelties Mr. Farren has inflicted upon his peers, particularly Miss Newman. I said I sent him home. His home is now the disciplinary school just outside of St. Mungo's. I trust you remember it."

Severus held back a sharp reply and nodded. He had been there for about a week for fighting a few times. But Farren's case was far more extreme and there was no knowing how long he'd be in there, for which Severus was rather glad.

"How is Miss Newman today?" Albus asked carefully, knowing full well that she couldn't be well at all.

"This morning I thought she was fine, she even managed to drink some tea with medicine. Then when I came back to check on her she was in severe pain."

"I trust she's relieved of that for now."

"Yes. I put her in a coma-like trance where she can sleep deeply. She can't feel much of anything and it'll be good for her to have uninterrupted rest for a while."

"Agreed. Let her stay with you until she feels she is ready to resume her studies. Keep me updated as you have been."

As Severus left the headmaster's office, he was tempted to tell him everything. How all of this was really his fault and that he would gladly step down from his duties as potions master if need be. When he arrived back at his chambers, he went to check on Jaden, finding her where he'd left her. He leaned against the doorjamb for a moment, watching her peaceful face, wishing that it could last that way for her. But he knew eventually she would wake up and the real horrors would begin: the memories. He sympathized with her, having had several disturbing events in his past, which he still sometimes struggled with.

He remembered the idea, which he'd briefly thought up when he was grading papers that day, just before he found her in great pain on the floor, helplessly clutching to the trash bucket. What if there was some way he could reverse or balance out what he had done? What if somehow he could make it up to her? _You're losing it, _he told himself. But try as he might, he could not shake the idea from his head. But what could he possibly offer her? Comfort? _You couldn't be kind to someone even if there existed a manual to teach you how. _And with that final thought, the battle raging on in his mind, Severus retreated to his office where he planned to grade papers until sleep took him, the thoughts he could not send away dissolving for a few hours.


	7. Only a Fragment

Severus kept Jaden asleep for a few days, deciding it best to wake her up on a weekend so she could perhaps orientate herself b

Severus kept Jaden asleep for a few days, deciding it best to wake her up on a weekend so she could perhaps orientate herself before going back to her schoolwork. When he went to where she slept on his couch, he pulled up another chair, sitting there for quite a while. Why did this sort of thing always happen to the best sort of people? Though he did not know Miss Newman other than through their classes, he saw more in her than did most people. It was like that with most of his students though. All people thought that he saw in them was how quickly he could take off points, but they couldn't be further from the truth, which was of course Severus's point. But what he really saw in them was the people they really were, changing and deciding on their ethics, molding into the adults they would soon become. It was one of his favorite things about teaching. Though he scolded himself for it, he was always curious about his students and the manor in which they conducted themselves. Miss Newman, he knew, was a bright if shy girl who knew very little of the world. She read and didn't pay much attention to her peers, though she seemed happy enough. He'd been surprised when he saw her spending time with Farren and thought it was a good step for them both…Once again the guilt seeped inside him as he looked carefully at her face. "I'm sorry," was all he wanted to tell her.

Drawing his wand, he muttered the spell that would wake her from her trance. She opened her blue-green eyes, which met his at once. He wanted to say "hello," or "welcome back," but as usual could not bring himself to do so. She did not speak either. For a moment they both just sat there, Jaden groggy, Severus growing embarrassed. _Just offer her some water you git._

"Do you need anything? Water perhaps?"

She attempted to sit up, pulling herself up using the fabric from the couch. Snape was too distracted to think of offering his help. _Be kind…but how? This shouldn't be so difficult!_

"Some…" she cleared here throat, voice groggy. "Some water would be nice, thanks."

Getting up and going to the door, Severus turned back abruptly, murmuring a "you're welcome" through somewhat clenched teeth. Jaden was surprised and thought she hadn't heard him right, but smiled a little nonetheless. Jaden's dark brown hair was tangled and she was horribly stiff. She felt the need for a hot shower after some exercise.

Severus poured her some water from a pitcher he materialized using his wand, reprimanding himself for being such an uncouth person all these years. Now that he finally felt a need to be polite, he hadn't the slightest idea how. He brought Jaden her glass, handing it to her as gently as he could. _Now what? _he thought, growing impatient with himself. Jaden drank heavily, finishing the glass and setting it on a coaster on the table where she'd hit her head.

"Do you feel alright?" he asked, hoping he sounded concerned.

"Not bad, just a little stiff. How long have I been sleeping?"

"About four days."

"_Four_?" she was alarmed. "But-no-my schoolwork! I'll never catch up." Her eyes darted in panic, her breathe quickening. Snape froze, not knowing what to do once again. Not knowing what else to do, he reached out and placed his hand on her arm.

"I'm sure your teachers will give you more time. You are a sixth year after all." He thought frantically. "Erm, I'll give you as much time as you require." She blinked at him. Was he joking?

"Er…thanks, Professor." She was surprised at his gesture, and offered him a smile, though tentatively. He knew he should return one, it was only right. Try as he might, he could not bring himself to smile back. _Merlin's beard, you have turned to stone after all. This is pathetic. And take your bloody hand away already._

"Uhm…Are you hungry?"

"Actually, no. I think I might go back to my dorm to shower though," Jaden said, beginning to remember once again why she was here in the first place, feeling even dirtier for it. Snape nodded, standing up to help her. She was very wobbly on her feet and required a lot of support from Snape, who walked right beside her, slowly making their way out the door and even slower up the stairs. Eventually though they made it to the Gryffindor common room where Severus automatically felt uncomfortable, a group of kids gawking at him. Once Miss Newman was safely in an armchair by the fire, he turned on his heal and swept out of the room.

"Erm…thanks-" the door slammed behind him. "-Professor." Jaden sunk deeply into the chair, a few people coming over to ask what that was all about. She gave them a vague answer and, beginning to feel some strength back in her limbs, headed up the stairs to take a shower. No one asked where she'd been, no one offered her any help, and for the most part she was glad of it. It gave her time to think and try to relax, though the latter proved to be quite tricky. In the shower she let the steaming water run over her, letting out deep breaths, willing herself to calm down. But try as she might, things were beginning to come back to her. Things she didn't want to think about. Bryan's face, for example; his blonde hair in her face as he forced himself upon her. His eyes, those fantastically wretched eyes. His fist clubbing down on her over and over….

Hot tears sprang from her eyes and at first she tried to hold them back but found that was pointless. She wrapped her arms around her body, leaning against the shower wall, great sobs filling the tiny space. Slowly, as the memories hit her full on, she let her knees slowly fold underneath her, clutching them to her as she lay on the floor of the shower, a headache forming as she wept. She stayed like that for half an hour before forcing herself to wash and dry, changing into a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. She felt hungry now but didn't care. What was the point of eating when she knew she would still feel empty? She sat on her bed by the window, looking out on the grounds she once loved so dearly. What was there to see in them now? It was after all only rock and dirt, some grass and trees. She knew that as long as she was here, at Hogwarts, it would no longer uphold the same thrill and captivation she had always felt.

Suddenly she felt a strong urge to be held, to talk to someone. She felt, and was, so very alone. She automatically thought of Snape who had been there first for her, who healed and looked after her. But she knew to go back to him now would be unacceptable. He had a life too and she needed to accept that this had been a one-time deal. Still, he'd been so kind, or at least she could tell that he'd been trying to. She wished that she hadn't left his chambers and she could talk with him, ask him for advice. But it was obviously out of the question, so she sat on her bed, staring out the window. She absentmindedly fiddled with the grey feather she'd found what seemed like a lifetime ago. Its silver spots caught the light magnificently as she twirled it around between two fingers, stroking its soft fibers. An idea came to her and she reached for her dresser drawer, pulling it open and taking out the tin where she kept her Grandmother's letters. She read them over, feeling as if she were really there, the spirit and wit of her guardian giving her a small smile, some comfort where she thought she would be empty always. Grabbing a fresh sheet of parchment from underneath the stack of letters, Jaden began writing.

_Dear Grandmother,_

Jaden stopped. Should she tell her? How would it affect her? She was very old and, Jaden feared, approaching her final days. She decided it wasn't fair to grieve her so and resumed the letter.

_I'm doing well. School is running smoothly and we finally got those new textbooks in Charms. The old ones were falling apart._

Jaden couldn't think of what else to put.

_I hope all is going well with your projects at home and I can't wait to see the garden. I miss you so much._

_Love, Jaden_

Before sealing the letter, she picked up the owl feather, rubbing it against her cheek for the last time. It was a symbol, she realized, of her former self: curious Jaden, happy Jaden. It was something that she knew only her Grandmother deserved to have and treasure. It was now but a memory, a fragment of whom she used to be. Folding it up with the letter and sliding it into the envelope, she sent her owl on his way, half of herself clutched in its talons, gliding out through the crisp air; the other half grounded and trapped inside her ruined body.

Severus paced furiously in his office, almost ready to start throwing things. He ground his teeth and cursed to himself, hating himself for how shamefully he'd behaved. And the worst part was that that was his best effort. He wished he could do it over again, and even considered using a time turning spell, but that was strictly not allowed without getting it approved first, and it had to be for a very good reason. He played out how that scene would go: "Yes, Minister, I had a very foolish moment and didn't say quite what I wanted to to one of my students…" He smirked angrily, sitting down finally at his desk. _Get a hold of yourself. She's only a student. She's probably forgotten all about it by now. _But something about that theory didn't quite seem logical. She wasn't just a student, but a person who'd been in real need of some comfort. He'd patted her arm, he'd healed her, but coming from him what did that mean? He was beginning to think about it too hard, he decided, and made himself focus on creating the next quiz for the following week.


	8. Detention

Once Jaden started up with her classes again she was beginning to feel herself slipping into a deep and unwanted lake of despai

Once Jaden started up with her classes again she was beginning to feel herself slipping into a deep and unwanted lake of despair. She caught up with most of her work quickly and got all her current assignments in on time. Snape had asked to talk with her one day after class, explaining where Bryan had been sent.

"He won't be returning to Hogwarts." Snape said, getting a little better at sounding sympathetic, he hoped.

Jaden could only nod. It was very hard for her to be alone now with this particular professor, him being the only person besides Dumbledore who knew about what had happened. It took everything in her not to run and throw her arms around him in a hug no one would offer her. She'd left the dungeon classroom with a troubled expression and an even more troubled conscious. And the worst part was that Snape let her go. He could have comforted her some way, but still didn't know how. This was still all very new for him.

Jaden received a letter from her grandmother saying that lately her knees had been hurting her more often, but otherwise she was well and the house was finally finished except for some paint, which she wanted Jaden to help pick out. She thanked her for the lovely feather, which made Jaden's eyes swell with tears momentarily before she could read on. She also said that there was room for one more type of flower in the garden and she wanted Jaden to choose. Jaden replied, telling her to plant white carnations, the kind they'd had at her mother's funeral when she was little. She did not think her grandmother would remember that precisely, and told her instead that she liked the smell. Really though it was a mark of her own death in a way. She was in mourning for her old self, for she was profoundly changed and there was no denying it.

The days moved slow and began to get colder. The leaves browned and were splashed with shades of orange and gold. There was a break coming up for the Thanksgiving holiday but her grandmother was too far away for such a short visit. When she wasn't reading and the memories became too strong, she wrote poetry; angst poems, heartbreaking sonnets, filled with longing and the occasional ray of hope in the last line. She felt a little better after writing them but nothing could replace the need she felt for someone to actually sit and talk with. She eventually even considered talking with one of the portraits hanging in the many halls of the school, but thought better of it. She now wished that she'd made friends earlier on, so now she could at least have _someone_ to comfort her. Eventually the memories and longing for a friend became the only occupants of her mind, her grades beginning to slip from it. She even scored herself a detention, to her surprise, in potions for daydreaming. All hope of at least Snape's sympathy vanished as she left the dark classroom, heading up to her dormitory before dinner and then detention.

During dinner she picked at her food, her appetite nearly deserting her ever since she "died." For a moment she looked up from her plate and made eye contact with a student a table or so away, the Hufflepuff table. She didn't know if she should nod or smile or simply look away. But he, Clint, had sympathy in his eyes, though she knew he couldn't possibly know what had happened. He'd probably noticed Bryan was gone and now she was uneasy. Still, the look he gave her said something deeper, though she couldn't quite work it out. She decided she would try to talk to him sometime soon.

The marble steps clacked underneath her shoes as she worked her way down to the dungeons for detention. The air immediately became cooler, and she pulled her robes around her tightly. The door was open so she went in, finding Snape at his desk, looking quite calm.

"Good evening, Miss Newman. Please have a seat."

She sat down and folded her hands patiently while he made a few more marks on a parchment sheet. He looked up from his work, not setting down the quill.

"How have you been recently?" the words were hard to get out, but he was satisfied when he finally did. She hid her surprise well, but hesitated before answering.

"I've been better." She knew he could tell if she was lying so there was really no point to it. He nodded his head, taking a deep breath.

"I apologize for giving you detention, but I thought it would be a good opportunity for us to talk without arousing suspicion from your peers."

She nodded, understanding.

"Are you comfortable…erm, talking with me?" She looked at him hard. It normally would have been an easy answer, but now she wasn't sure. But try as she might she could not deny the fact that he had helped her, saved her. She again nodded her head, this time a bit slower. He seemed to relax a little at that, but knew that the real challenge was still ahead.

"Have you by any chance been able to talk about the…what happened to you with anyone? A friend perhaps?" She stifled a smirk.

"Sir, to be honest, I really don't have many friends. At all." He nodded again, understanding probably better than anyone what that was like. He clutched the quill in his hand, it bending from the pressure.

"Do you feel a need to discuss it?" He was trying his best, but still he didn't feel that he was exactly being comforting.

"Sometimes…yes." She picked up on his mind-set though and hoped that maybe this would be her chance for some sort of closure.

"Because you can. I'm-" here it came "-here…for you."

A silence entered the room, filling its empty spaces, crowding the two. Both of them wondered if he'd really said what they'd heard. But Jaden couldn't help but smile a little. She'd waited too long to hear some speck of counsel. She swallowed before thanking him at which point the silence resumed its duty once more. With it came several memories of that night, resting upon her shoulders like heavy pet birds she could not make fly away. Severus was patient though and saw that she would eventually bring herself to speak.

"I can't stop thinking about it no matter how hard I try. It keeps me awake and when I finally do get sleep, it gives me nightmares." It was her chance to finally vent, to talk with someone, let them know how she'd been affected, and she was happily taking it.

"I can't bring myself to tell my grandmother, whom I live with and usually am very open with. She's getting old and I'm afraid of what that kind of news would do to her…" She paused and looked up at Snape, who had his hands folded, face serious and eyes patient. "If I lose her then that's it." The thought brought tears to her eyes, but she held them back adamantly.

"Your grandmother is more than capable of handling grief I'm sure. Don't worry about her. Just focus on yourself. What else?"

"Well," Jaden continued. "I can't help but think that I provoked him somehow, Bryan I mean." It was hard to say his name. "I was after all by myself at night outside his dorm…" She stared as her hands, which she tried not to fiddle with.

"That's no excuse for what he did. You told him no, did you not?"

"Yes,"

"And you tried your best to keep him from assaulting you, am I wrong?"

"No, you're not wrong…" she took a deep breathe. "I just can't believe I didn't fight harder. I mean, I have top marks in my defense class but it didn't even occur to me to use my wand."

"Sometimes fear takes us in ways we do not expect. You did after all think that Mr. Farren was your friend, didn't you and therefore weren't expecting an attack?"

She nodded, feeling the betrayal strike her for the umpteenth time.

"You were taken off guard. It's a natural reaction to freeze up like that. But it's not like you let him off easy. I saw that gash on his face and I'm sure it's not too much to say that it was the only one."

The image of the bleeding cut she'd left on Bryan's face came back to her. His eyes as he tore off her clothes, the sound of her own voice as she screamed. She could almost feel his fists pound her where she sat in Snape's office. She felt Bryan ripping into her all over again, pain shooting through her body. She knew it was only a memory, but she could no longer hold back the insistent tears that now poured out from behind her eyelids. She wiped at her cheeks angrily, embarrassed at how she was reacting. Still, the images did not fade and the tears only multiplied.

Severus saw them and momentary lost his nerve. Then, gathering strength from how well he'd already done, he leaned back in his chair and stood up, moving around the desk that stood between them. She was holding back sobs, but he saw them shake her thin frame. Going to her chair, he simply placed a hand on her back, patting her gently.

"Don't hold it in. You don't have to." He brushed some of her dark hair from her face with his other hand, wiped away a tear. And she didn't. She let out great sobs that she'd been suppressing since that night, excluding the time in the shower after being in Snape's care for four days or so.

"Sorry-" she coughed. "I just can't-I don't-"

"It's okay." He knelt down, sincerely concerned. He continued to rub her back, waiting for the worst of the sobs to die down. When they did, she looked at him, wishing he knew how much him just being there meant to her. Someone finally was there, listening to her, letting her simply cry until her head hurt. She couldn't have asked for anything better in that moment. Not being able to control herself, she lifted her arms, embracing him, resting her head on his shoulder where his black hair stopped.

Even more unforeseeable, he hugged back.

Severus felt both relieved and odd. Relieved that he had been able to help her, and odd that he did not recoil from her hold. He felt her tears soaking in through his robes but didn't care. He held her until she pulled away, smiling through her final tears.

_Well,_ Severus thought. _Guess there's a first time for everything._


	9. Clash

For the week that followed Jaden felt much better. She still ached inside but was finding that it was becoming endurable. Her nightmares were decreasing and her grades were even getting back to normal again. She spent her free time writing poetry or reading as usual, but she found that her poems were taking an interesting turn, expressing less despair and more relief. She sent one of the better ones to her grandmother, who loved it and said she read it everyday. She smiled at her guardian's letter, reading the neat calligraphy over several times. She was in the library and it was stormy outside, but neither rained nor snowed. The clouds looked like they'd been nailed into the sky with shiny silver nails, mist hovering around the trees. She wrote.

Bright golden leaves

That garnish the trees

Waltz with the fog up above

Countless shades

Deep purples and grays

Fit my mood like a glove

While deciding if she'd rather replace "waltz" with "sing", she noticed someone had approached her table. Looking up she saw none other than Clint who offered her a cautious smile.

"Hi," they said in unison, both chuckling after. He was looking well and asked how she was.

"Fine," was her honest reply.

"Really?" Clint said, looking at her gravely. "I mean…" he sat down across from her, making sure no one was around to overhear. He lowered his voice. "I was just worried. Suddenly Bryan's expelled and you're missing for a few days. Did something happen?"

Jaden didn't know how to reply. She half wanted to tell him, but then didn't fully know if she could trust him not to tell anyone else. Then again, he'd trusted her enough to tell her when Bryan had hurt him…to warn her. She shrugged.

"Listen…I'm sorry if me telling you about Bryan made him angry with you."

"No, Clint, I don't think that was the reason."

"What do you mean? Something did happen then. You don't have to tell me…just, are you okay?"

"I'm fine now. It worked out I think." Clint seemed to be thinking over something, debating with himself.

"What's wrong?" she asked, suspecting he had more to talk with her about.

"I just…Okay, so the reason Bryan started beating me up was because…"

She waited patiently for him to go on.

"He was always staring at you and hanging around you even when you didn't know he was around. Like he was stalking you or something. I wasn't going to do anything at first but then I found a bunch of love letters and poems written for you under his bed. I wanted to warn you then but then he caught me and, well, he was really furious. Then he started beating me up and…"

Jaden was surprised, but nodded. "It's okay, I understand."

"I swear, he must have known some really advanced magic because once when a teacher saw what he was doing, he only greeted us and walked away."

"Really? Which teacher was it?"

"Professor Snape." She stared at him, not believing it.

"But he-Professor Snape is far more advanced than any of the students here and would have detected the spell right away….right?"

"I dunno, but he didn't stop him. Come to think of it though, Professor Sprout was able to stop him one time, and McGonagall too."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She shook her head.

"You're sure he knew that you were getting beat up?"

"Yes, Bryan had already given me a bloody nose and I was on the ground. It was pretty obvious."

"And Snape just walked away?"

"Yeah. A few times actually. Crazy, right?"

Rage filled Jaden as she stood, the chair making a loud screech as it slid away from her. Her hands were in tight fists, her eyes narrowed.

"You okay? Jaden? Hey, Ja-!" But she was running for the exit, paying no attention to the librarian that yelled after her. Her feet slapped the corridors as she tore through them, hair flying behind her; fury infusing her very core. Snape had been lying to her the whole time, _playing_ with her like it was some great joke. He could have stopped all those kids from being beat up, but had no sympathy for them like he pretended to have for her. She'd begun to trust him, and he'd been letting Bryan's actions slide by unnoticed. What did he think he was doing? She'd thought that he'd been sincere when he comforted her, that the strict and heartless potions master was showing her a shred of kindness, truly concerned. Now she saw him for the fake her really was, and hated him for it. Who in their right mind let someone beat someone else up especially when it was their job to stop it? She flew down the dungeon steps, frightening a first year Slytherin girl who moved quickly out of Jaden's way. The door was closed when Jaden reached it, flinging it open without thought. She leapt inside, seeing no sign of Snape at first.

"What is the meaning of this?" Snape called from the back of the classroom, putting down a few vials he'd been cleaning with his wand. "You do not simply barge in unannounced." But she was coming towards him fast, obvious loathing in her eyes. She wanted to hit him, to curse him, to demand an explanation. When she reached him though, all she could do was point her wand at his chest, jabbing it at his black robes. He opened his mouth as if to speak but she interrupted him.

"Why?" was all she could manage to say. He raised an eyebrow, baffled.

"Why what, Miss Newman?"

"You know what," she daringly stated. Never had she been so direct with a teacher before, but now she was willing to make an exception.

"No, Miss Newman, I assure you I don't. Now if you'd be so kind-"

"Liar! You let him do it." She pressed her wand harder into his chest, it taking everything she had not to hex him. "All those kids. You knew he was hurting them and you didn't do a _thing_ to stop it!" He could see the pressure welling up inside her, knew that she'd found out the truth, or part of it.

"Miss Newman…you only have one side of the story. If you'll put down the wand and allow me to explain-"

"It's been explained."

He sighed, getting irritated.

"Why did you help me? Why me and not any of the others? And why did you pretend to care afterwards? I was stupid enough to believe that you were actually _concerned_."

"I was-" but she cut him off with a spell, her anger reaching its breaking point. Swiftly blocking the hex with his own wand, he grabbed her hand and angled it so her wand was no longer facing him, pushing her against the wall to restrain her from doing anything she might regret later.

Jaden exhaled sharply as her back hit the wall, Snape shoving her into it harshly. She heard her wand drop to the stone and was instantly reminded of how defenseless she'd felt while being attacked by Bryan. _They're all the same,_ a voice whispered in her head. The same panicked sensation gripped her and she began to strike out at her professor, trying to push him away.

"Miss New-" she hit him in the jaw and it took everything Severus had to not slap her right across the face. Instead he seized her wrists, pinning them to her sides sharply. "Miss _Newman_, control yourself!" But she resisted on, kicking him sharply.

"This coming from you? You clearly don't know the meaning of that word." She was beginning to feel tears, though they did not surface much to her appreciation. "What, did you _enjoy_ watching him beat them?"

"Miss Newman-"

"You're supposed to _stop_ things like that from happening, and you actually _encouraged_ them!"

"_Miss Newman!_" He gripped her wrists tighter, clenching his teeth.

"Did you know that he was planning on doing that to me? Was it all some sort of game or joke to you two? How do I know he's really in that 'disciplinary' school? You dragged him off that night and then I was asleep for four days. Everything I've heard has been from _you_. You-"

_SLAP._

She'd gone too far. Jaden froze as Severus lowered his hand. She remained with her head turned to the side, eyes wide with alarm. He stepped away from her, picking up her wand and setting it on the desk where he took a seat, rubbing his jaw.

_Forgive me,_ he thought, wondering how he could possibly make her listen to the truth now.


	10. The End: An Uncommon Understanding

For a moment all Jaden could do was stand there, astonished at what Snape had done.

"I made a grave mistake, Miss Newman. One that I should have been able to see past but was not. I implore you to allow me to clarify." Jaden said nothing, still feeling his hand on her seething skin. "I was under the impression that Mr. Farren was being mistreated by his peers and attempted to explain to him that one needs to stand up for themselves in such circumstances. Unfortunately he seemed to take it as me giving him permission, I suppose, to hurt said peers…"

She turned to look at him then but did not move.

"At first I was glad when I found him and another student 'working matters out' so to speak. I did not realize that it was entirely one sided." He looked up at her, eyes beseeching. She narrowed her eyes, the reality of his words beginning to seep in.

"When I heard you scream that night and found you two…" he sighed and rubbed his neck. "Everyday I wanted to turn myself in, apologize for what had happened. Seeing you in such pain and knowing that it was partially my doing…"

She heard him but did not want to. To accept what he was saying would be to defy all reason she'd just felt as she hurled her fists at him in anger not minutes ago. But somehow she knew it was the truth. No Hogwarts teacher would do what she'd accidentally accused him of. Yes, he'd made a mistake…but she knew he could not take the blame for what had happened to her. That fault lay with one person alone. Her head swam with the night's revelations, sinking into her like pins and needles. She took a steadying breath but said nothing. Slowly she walked to the table where he sat, looked him in the eye, and picked up her wand.

"I'm so very sorry," Severus couldn't look at her.

Jaden left the classroom without looking back.

"That's mental!" Clint exclaimed once she'd told him what'd happened, leaving out a few details, like how Snape had hit her. "You're kidding."

"It's true. I could tell he wasn't lying."

The two were walking to a class they both shared, Clint wide eyed the whole time.

"He also…apologized," Jaden said, watching for Clint's reaction.

"He _what_?" Clint stopped in his tracks and Jaden laughed, arriving at their classroom.

"Clint, I accused him of so much…I was really out of line."

"Yeah, but you thought he'd really done those things. Anyone else would have reacted the same way." He smiled, making her feel a little better.

Things had gotten both muddled and yet more illuminated in the last few weeks that she felt as if she were in an alternative reality, another universe. Clint suspected that there was more to her story than she was telling, but did not want to press her. He knew that Bryan had probably hurt her somehow and he was glad to be rid of him. That day when he returned to his dormitory he checked under Bryan's former bed but the box with the letters and poetry was gone. He wasn't sure what he'd have done with them anyway if they'd been there, but felt it was the right thing to make sure. He sat in his room for a while thinking about what Bryan had put him and countless others through. Anger built up inside him to his surprise when he tried to imagine what Bryan could have done to Jaden, and he instantly regretted it. He knew suddenly, wondering why he hadn't seen it before. He'd seen Bryan try to kiss her a few times but he hadn't expected he would try something like _that_. But he knew now, and he had to figure out how best to help her, if that's what she needed.

When Jaden arrived at potions next she didn't know how she was supposed to feel. She couldn't help the embarrassment and regret but also remembered the anger that captured her so completely that night in detention. Snape didn't look at her, greatly to her relief, and they got through the class period in one piece. She expected, as the other students filed out, that he would ask to speak with her, but did not. Summoning what little courage she felt she had, she approached him, the classroom now empty. His back was to her, erasing the board with his wand.

"Professor…" she gripped her books tightly to her, feeling that they were some sort of anchor. "I'd like to apologize for the other night…I was outspoken and I should have listened before reacting the way I did."

Snape didn't turn but put his wand away after a moment, arranging a few pieces of chalk inattentively. She was beginning to think she should just leave when he spoke, slowly and with what seemed like with difficulty though not because he was angry, in fact just the opposite.

"You had every right…to react the way you did."

She stood there, unaware of what to do next.

"If anyone should be blamed for their reaction, it's me." He turned to her, folding his arms and leaning against his desk. "I didn't…hit you too hard I hope?" He looked nervous, like a time bomb was waiting to go off.

"No, no I'm fine…I just…" She couldn't shake what she'd been wanting to say to him for a long time.

"Just…?" He prompted.

"Just…Thanks. I know now that you really did care…and it meant a lot to me that time in detention. Just talking alone helped a lot."

"It was the very least I could do." He paused, feeling a little better. "And how are you now?" She wasn't entirely sure.

"I'm…I think I'm better."

"It will take a while for you to heal, and it won't be easy."

"I know."

He took a step towards her but then thought better of it. She just looked too broken, and she was. He remembered when he'd felt that way and had had no one to go to. She needed someone to be there and he wanted it to be him, but wasn't certain if that would be possible after everything that had happened. But she also stepped forward, a question in her eyes, lowering her books slightly. He sighed, feeling far too protective over a mere student, which he still reprimanded himself for. Not being able to simply let her leave without sealing their new understanding properly though, he boldly removed the space between them, drawing Jaden into a comforting hold.

Jaden smiled, setting down her books on his desk and, in turn, wrapping her arms around his torso, face buried in the black, protective folds of his robes. And for once she did not feel the need to cry, which only made her smile more. She was pleased that Severus did not let go for several minutes, pulling away slowly, actually giving her a small smile.

"Don't be late for your next class," he warned, not wanting her to go. He felt immensely pleased with himself, having comforted her somehow even though she knew the truth. He had gained more than he thought he would, realizing that perhaps he _could_ be helpful and kind, even to his students. He watched her go, allowing himself to linger in one of his rare smiles. But soon he heard the first of his next class approaching and composed himself.

"Absurd little Gryffindor," he grinned to himself.

Jaden stayed up that night pondering over the strange way things had worked themselves out. Bryan was out of her life forever, and though it still might hurt, she knew now that she could take it. And she would not be without help. Professor Snape had guided her in his odd way, and she was becoming closer to Clint every day. Her Grandmother seemed to be well and she was always exultant to receive one of Jaden's poems, which were beginning to see more and more hopeful words, lines slowly becoming livelier. But mostly, Jaden felt a sort of peace inside, an uncommon understanding that now she could simply _be_. She smiled to herself as she welcomed the new person she had become, it frightening her no longer. She was now strong, someone who had people who cared for her, unbound, confident….

Untouchable.

**A/N: **A big hug to all my readers. I really hope you liked it. I wanted to add on a couple more chapters before the end but I'm leaving for a trip in a few days and wouldn't have been able to upload for several weeks. So I hope it didn't feel too rushed. Reviews (positive or negative) greatly appreciated as always.


End file.
